Akatsuki Gaje fanfic : Kolor Keramat
by Muahaha Girl
Summary: Hai hai... ini adalah fanfic pertama saia! Yey! -digaplok- Disini saia ingin menindas para mahluk gaje yang dari dulu belum pernah berevolusi (?) bernama Akatsuki! -dimusnahin Akatsuki- Maap kalo ceritanya aneh ayo gak nyaman dibaca. Namanya juga amatiran. RnR?


Hello! Ini fic pertama gue, dan ini beneran dari pikiran gue sendiri, gak copas, gak jiplak, gak sablon, gak cetak, dan gak gak lainnya (?). Disini gue mau cerita tentang kekonyolan dan kenarsisan sebuah organisasi sesat bernama Akatsuki. Gimana ceritanya? Lo mo tau? Lo kepo? Lo sapi? Lo domba? –author bawel- Yaudah, daripada nunggu lo lumutan, yuk capcus aja.

Rated: T

-Indonesian- Humor/Parody-

By: Muahaha girl

Disclaimer: punya sapa lagi kalo bukan Kishi-sensei?

Warning: Disini ceritanya OOC, gajebo, sarap, dan tidak menganut paham formalitas. Bahasa hanya dimengerti oleh mahluk planet lain. Jenis bahasa tidak tercantum dalam Google Translate. Kalo gak suka gak usah nerusin scroll bawah, nanti muntah (?).

Suatu hari, disebuah goa 3S (sumpeh sumpek sempit) yang berada dalam hutan tak terjamah dan tak ada dalam peta, hiduplah beberapa mahluk yang tidak diketahui genus dan spesiesnya. Semua terlihat sangat sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Ada yang sibuk maen, sibuk makan, sibuk ngiler, sibuk menghitung uang, sampe yang sibuk ngebom markas (?).

"Heh, lo main ledak-ledakan jangan disini dong! Barbie gue kena nih!" teriak si rambut merah yang mukanya unyu unyu cetar ulala. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasori. Yang disentak cuma cengar-cengir.

"Sori, gak sengaja, un. Gue tadi cuma pengen nguji karya gue berhasil apa kagak un." Ujar si empunya ledakan, seorang... –gak tau nih gue gendernya apaan- hn... sebut aja seorang seniman amatiran *C4 aktif* dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir satu kebelakang. Lo tau kan siapa? "Emang yang rusak apanya sih un? Segitu sewotnya, un."

"Eh?! Lu gak liat apa?! Nih! Rambutnya jadi kusam, kering, kusut, ketombean, kutuan (?) gara-gara kena bom lo! Sekarang lo musti ganti rugi barbie gue!" paksa Sasori sambil menengadahkan tangannya di depan Deidara. Dei merogoh-rogoh saku jubahnya dan menggenggam sesuatu, lalu memberinya pada Sasori. "Apaan nih? Buat apa lo ngasih gue tanah liat? Gak perlu! Gue minta duit!"

"Buat apaan sih duit. Gue gak punya un. Yang gue punya ya cuma itu un."

"Lo pikir bisa beli shampo pake tanah liat?!" Sasori masih esmosi.

"Duit gue abis buat nyicil utang di Kakuzu un. Pake sampo anti ketombenya Itachi napa, un?"

"Sialan lo!" Sasori bersiap untuk melempar lempung yang diberi Deidara. Namun...

"Katsu!" BLARR! Muka dan tangan Sasori gosong seketika. Asap ngebul ke seantero ruangan. Deidara ngakak guling-guling. Tapi kegembiraan Dei tidak bertahan lama. Waktu asap mulai hilang, dibelakang Sasori udah ada beberapa orang dengan bermacam-macam model death glare. Yap, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Kisame bergabung dengan Sasori menjadi Ultraman (?) eh salah maksudnya sama-sama bernafsu untuk memerangi Deidara, kecuali Tobi. Dia ikutan lari, tapi teriak-teriak kayak kesambet.

"DEIDARA!"

"Woaa~" Dei sontak ngacir entah kemana. Mereka berenam kejar-kejaran di ruangan kecil yang udah porak-poranda gara-gara lempung meledug. Itachi yang barusan datang langsung heran ngeliat orang-orang pada kejar-kejaran.

"Eh? Pada main kucing-kucingan ya? Gue ikut dong!" Itachi langsung lari dipihak Deidara. Dei yang nyadar kalo ada yang ngikutin berenti. "Eh, napa lo lari, un?"

"Loh, bukannya lo semua pada main kucing-kucingan ya? Yaudah gue ikutan daripada bosen.." jawab Itachi polos. Yang tadinya lari ngejar Deidara malah sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Itachi, aduh... Lo merusak napsu gue ngejar Deidara aja!" Pein teriak. Yang lain langsung cengo, gak nangkep omongan Pein. Pein yang nyadar langsung salting. "Eh?! Maksud gue bukan itu!"

"Ya ampun... ketua mulai lagi..." ucap Sasori. Itachi ama Deidara masang tampang gak percaya, Hidan nyebut, Kisame cuma geleng-geleng, Kakuzu angguk-angguk, Konan ajep-ajep (eh?) maksud Author Konan pingsan.

"Maksud gue, gue mau ngehajar si Deidara noh! Gara-gara dia piercing gue karatan!" Pein ngeles. "Mesum aja lo pada!"

"Gue juga! Nih buku Jashin gue angus kena bom dia! Gue kan mo ibadah! Dewa Jashin, maafkan hamba.. ini bukan kesengajaan hamba... si banci pelakunya," Hidan berdoa gajebo.

"Iya, origami gue juga! Angus tuh! Tanggung jawab!" Konan yang baru sadar dari pingsan langsung ikutan ambil suara.

"Ledakan lo ganggu tidur cantik gue! Tanggung banget nih~" Kisame ngondek –dilempar samehada-. Yang lainnya pada sweatdrop.

"Lo ngerusak barang-barang! Itu suatu pemborosan!" Kakuzu nunjukin kalkulator tukang sayurnya, yang biasanya dibuat ngitung utang anggota Akatsuki.

"Kalo Tobi gak marah kok sama senpai. Tobi cuma ikut lari-larian sama yang lain." Oceh Tobi innocent.

"Iya deh.. gue minta maap, un." Deidara pasrah. Itachi langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Aduh, gawat! Gue lupa!"

"Apaan, un?"

"Gue inget kalo gue belum pake krim anti keriput! Sekarang kan jamnya tidur cantik! Gyaa~" Itachi panik kayak kebakaran jenggot. Akatsuki sweatdrop. Dia lari kalang-kabut sampe hampir nabrak Zetsu yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Lo apa-apaan sih? Awas, gue mo lewat! Jam gue tidur cantik abis 1 menit 32 detik nih! Aduh..." Itachi labil. Semuanya jawsdrop. Yang jalan gak liat-liat kan Itachi, kok malah nyalahin Zetsu.

"Sebenernya ada apa sih?" Zetsu kepo-kepo. Semuanya mulai kalem, kecuali SasoDei. Mereka masih melanjutkan kucing-kucingan yang tertunda (?).

"Tauk tuh. Si Itachi kebakaran jenggot." Pein yang masih belom sepenuhnya sadar mulai ngelantur. Konan mendadak nabok Pein. Pein merem melek sebentar.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Eng..."

5 detik.

"Adow~! Konan-chan, kok nampar aku sih? Sakit~" Pein lemotnya kambuh –Author dirinengan-.

"Elo sih, pake acara bolot segala." Ucap Konan tak merasa bersalah. Pein meringis. Mendadak kedengeran kayak ada suara tuyul jatuh. GUBRAKK!

"Apaan tuh?" Sasori yang baru balik dari ruang gelap yang barusan ditinggalkannya langsung noleh kebelakang. Dari kegelapan di ruangan tersebut muncul seseorang yang tak dikenal.

"Gyaa~! Ada setan!" Konan teriak kayak cewek (?) *dibungkus origami*

"Eh setan tuh setan lu setan. Mana setan?!" Kisame latah denger Konan teriak. Abis liat tuh 'setan', Kisame langsung pingsan.

"Setan, jangan makan Tobi ya... Tobi kan anak baek." Tobi sok suci.

"Oooykh... guekh bukan sekhtanh un..." terdengar serak ucapan si setan yang ternyata Deidara. Sumpeh muka dia ancur banget. Yang lain pada sweatdrop minus SasoDeiKisa.

"Eh lu setan, lu abis diapain sama Sasori?" tanya Hidan.

"Ekh, guekh udah bilang yakh, guekh bukhan sekhtanh un!" Deidara ngeles. Dia ngomong sambil ngelus-elus pipinya. "Adhukh, piphikh guekh... nyeri un... gagal dekh guekh ikhutan khonteskh khechantikhan un.."

"Dei, lo gak keselek apa, ngomong kayak gitu?" Pein (pura-pura) prihatin.

"Sebenernya sih gue kudu muntah ngomong kayak tadi. Tapi gue takut entar bonyok gue nambah un." Dei bisik-bisik tetangga bareng Pein *ngelirik Author* *Author mendelik* (*telepati* Author : Dei, kalo lo macem macem kesempatan lo muncul di fic gue kurangin! Dei : jangan dink! Ntar gue gak femes lagi dong, un.. Author : Makanya, nurut! Dei : iye iye un.. *terpaksa*)

"Uhm, sakit ya senpai?" Tobi dengan begonya mencet memar biru di pipi kiri Deidara.

"UWAA~! Tobi lo baka ato bego seh?! Lo mau tau rasanya?! Nih! Rasain nih!" BUK! BAK! BUK! BOOM! Deidara menghajar tuh anak lolipop sampe babak belur topengnya (?). Raut topeng lolipopnya juga udah hampir mirip Deidara (?). Semua yang ngeliat cuma melongo. Deidara melengos pergi nyari kotak P3K dibelakang. Sedangkan Tobi tidak sadarkan diri akibat perbuatan senpainya itu.

"Deidara! Jangan pakai obat terlalu banyak! Nanti habis! Harga obat sedang naik!" Kakuzu mulai posessif terhadap semua barang-barang.

"Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, yang sabar. Orang sabar disayang Jashin loh~" Hidan mulai khotbah. Yang lain tutup kuping pake tisu WC trus nyumpelin kolor ke mulut Hidan.

"Hoeek~ Kolor sapa nih?! Penguk beud! Ya Jashin, bau begete~" Hidan ngoceh gak karuan, jalan bolak-balik sambil kibas-kibasin kolor basi.

"WOY! Kolor gue tuh." Tiba-tiba Itachi muncul nyamber kolor dari tangan Hidan.

"Buset dah, baunya kemana-mana." Ucap Sasori.

"Berapa taun gak dicuci, Chi?" Kisame ngintrospeksi partnernya yang gak jadi tidur cantik.

"Baru 9 bulan." Itachi innocent sambil nyimpen kolornya dalem jubah. Semua mahluk hingga radius 9 km mati suri selama 9 menit.

"Ampun Chi..." Sasori megap-megap.

"9 bulan itu 'baru'?!" Pein melongo dengan tatapan sumpe-lo-?. Itachi Cuma bales dengan tatapan lo-kira-gue-hoax-?!.

"Lo kok betah banget sih Chi?" Hidan nyebut dilanjutin dzikir (?).

"Namanya juga kolor gue. Suka-suka dong! Syirik aja lo!" Itachi nyolot.

"Uhm, Itachi-san... Buat yang satu itu cuci sendiri ya.." Konan mengundurkan diri dari tugas.

"Gak papa. Gue juga gak niat buat cuci nih kolor." Akatsuki jawsdrop minus ItaDeiTob. Sebenernya waktu Itachi dateng Tobi udah bangun. Tapi waktu menikmati udara yang terkontaminasi oleh kolor kebanggaan Itachi, dia pingsan lagi.

"Gue dukung lo Itachi. Dengan begitu lo udah berhemat deterjen sama air. Dengan gitu kan duit juga gak terbuang percuma gara-gara kolor." Kakuzu mulai ngitung lagi dengan kalkulator bututnya.

"Ya tapi jangan ampe busuk gitu dong. Mencemari udara disini yang dari dulu emang gak seger jadi makin pengap." Akhirnya Pein ngaku juga kalo markas Akatsuki emang sumpeknya gak ketulungan.

"Itachi~ Lo tega banget sih... gara-gara elo nih pacar-pacar gue mati semua.. Hiks.." Kisame nangis bombay sambil nunjukin akuarium kecil yang airya berwarna ijo kehitaman dengan beberapa bangkai ikan yang mengapung. Zetsu terkepo-kepo ngeliat apa yang diperbuat oleh kolor sadis milik Itachi pada ikan-ikan Kisame.

"Itachi-san, gue boleh gak pinjem kolor lo?" ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Buat apa? Ini kolor berharga tau. Jangan macem-macem ama nih kolor." Ucap Itachi sambil nodong-nodong Zetsu pake kolor. Akatsuki kembali pingsan lagi –pleonasme- min ItaDei ama Zetsu hitam, semantara Zetsu putih ikutan pingsan(?) *bayangin aja sendiri*.

"Eh, lo kok pingsan sih?" tanya Zetsu hitam pada Zetsu putih. Dia menampar-nampar dirinya sendiri bagian kirinya. Itachi yang ngeliat jadi cengo sendiri.

"Eh, Zetsu, ngapa lo pukul diri sendiri, un?" Deidara yang barusan balik bingung liat Zetsu yang rada edan. "Eh, kok pada pingsan un? Emangnya tadi kenapa un?"

"Tauk tuh. Mendadak pada lebay semua gara-gara tersepona ama kolor gue." Itachi innocent.

"Kolor un?" Deidara makin bingung. Itachi merogoh jubahnya.

"Nih! Kolor keramat gue." Itachi nentengin tuh kolor didepan muka Deidara. Dei ama Author ikutan mati suri bareng Akatsuki minus ItaZettam. Sementara Zetsu masih sibuk membangunkan Zetsu putih, Itachi melengos kabur dan balik ke kamar, mungkin mau nyimpen kolor keramatnya.

*** Owari ***

Aduh, gak nyambung ya endingnya? Gak papa deh. Yang penting Akatsuki sudah ter-bully! Yeah! –Akatsuki anarkis-

Please review yaa... kalo udah banyak ntar aku post lageh~


End file.
